Hibari, Date and Stalkers?
by shizuo miyuki
Summary: Vongola Decimo and his Guardian were wondering. What's wrong with Hibari? They stalked him and... The english version from "Hibari, Kencan dan Penguntit!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. This is me, miyuki :D This time, I would like to make the English version of "Hibari, Kencan dan Penguntit?" well yeah. I just want to know how well is my English :D  
**

**So , sorry I make some mistakes :D **

**Summary : Vongola Decimo and his Guardian were wondering. What's wrong with Hibari? They stalked him and… Read it XD**

**Disclamer : Still Amano Akira's XD**

**Rate : T**

**Enjoy ^^**

One day, at Vongola's HQ..

"What's wrong with Hibari-san? He seemed in rush" said Tsuna. It's rare to see his Cloud Guardian uneasily and wanted to go out from the meeting room quickly just now. He used to be like that of course, I mean about want to go out from the meeting room quickly because he hates crowd. But now, it was different. He seemed to be panicked

"I don't know Juudaime, It's rare to me to saw him like that" said Tsuna's right hand, the Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato

"Maa… Maa.. Tsuna, Just let him like that. Maybe he had a promise with someone" Yamamoto said calmly

"HIBARI MUST HAVE SOMETHING EXTREME THAT OBLIGE HIM IN RUSH!" said Sasagawa Ryohei nonsense

"Yare yare.. Hibari was very unstable" said Adult Lambo calmly

"Oya oya~ You guys must be very curious" suddenly, a beautiful voice joined their gossip

"Mukuro!"

"What do you want, Bitch?" asked Gokudera

"Kufufufu~ Take it easy tako-head… I'm not in mood to have a fight with you. Otherwise, I want to have relation with you guys. Of course with My Dear Chrome, Stupid Cow, Yamamoto and Sasagawa. Kufufufu~"

"What's that Mukuro?" asked Tsuna

"Kufufu~ You guys are very curious about Hibari's attitude lately right~ How about we become his stalker~ Kufufu~"

"By that, we could know the reason from Hibari's uneasily, kufufufufufu~" said Mukuro, with his "kufufu" along

"Your idea is interesting, Mukuro" Adult Reborn came and walked through Tsuna

"REBORN!"

"So, how is it Tsuna? Mukuro's plan is interesting right? It's good for refreshing from mafia's work that's very boring and make you very sick" Reborn said with evil smirk on his face

"Bu… But.. If Hibari-san know this it will be…" Tsuna thought about Hibari's devil face, with tonfa on his hands and his "Kamikorosu" word

"Easy. We'll follow him secretly. Today, my feeling said that Hibari's defense little weak, so maybe he will not recognize us" Reborn said it with confidence

"Uhm, okay then. But, why you guys really want to stalk him, Reborn, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked curioulsy. It's rare to see Mukuro and Reborn had the same way of thinking

"Kufufufu~"

"Hmmm.."

"You guys will know it sooonnnn~ Kufufufufu/hmmm" answered Mukuro and Reborn simultaneously don't forget with evil smirk on their faces

'Gosh! I have bad feeling about this' though the other participants of gossip while swallowed their saliva simultaneously until the sound was heard and it was very… Yikess.. Disgusting!

So, they stalk the uneasily Hibari today. Reborn and Mukuro who might knew what will Hibari do just made evil smirk on their faces and told the driver to Namimori Amusement

_**-on their way-**_

"Eh? Why we come to Namimori Amusement Park?" asked Tsuna curiously when they arrived at Namimori Amusement Park parking area

"Because in this place we will stalk Hibari secretly, kufufufufu~" answered Mukuro while he picked up the bags which contained of clothes, stalking equipment like handycam, Camera, Sh*rlock Holmes detective clothes and his pipe, Namimori Amusement Park's map, wires and some walkie takie for them. Okay, about the pipe and sh*rlock holmes clothes just a joke -_-

"Nah, now you guys change your clothes with clothes in the bag. You guys will see which clothes you guys have to wear, bring your walkie talkie along. I'll tell you the plan after you guys finished. HURRY! If you guys still change clothes until the count of ten, I'll shoot your head freely. No pay. ONE! TWO!"

"HIEEE! Okay Reborn!" all of them. Except Mukuro and Reborn, ran into toilets to changed clothes.

"This will be fun.. Isn't it Reborn…" said Mukuro with evil smirk

"Hmm.."

_**-meanwhile-**_

"SEVEN!" Reborn voice audibled from walkie talkie

"Ohhh.. c'mon Reborn!" cried Tsuna desperately because hadn't change his clothes. Well, it was his fault because he radiply lost in speed with his Guardians. The result, all the toilets was full ad he had to wait. Fortunately, he had a room to changed clothes now

When he looked inside the bag…

'WTF DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS?' cried Tsuna in his heart when he saw his 'clothes'

"EIGHT! Hurry up Dame-Tsuna, you're the only one who's not ready yet or I'll shoot your head" sounded voice of his ex-egoist, devilish katekyoushi (home tutor)

"Roger Rebornnnnnn" answered Tsuna rashly while he put on his 'clothes' from the bag.

After finished put on his 'clothes', he ran to Reborn's place and hoped Reborn will not shoot his head.

_**-Reborn's place-**_

"You're late, Dame Tsuna" said Reborn while he hold Leon in various shapes

"F.. Forgive me Reborn ! Don't shoot my headdd… I still want to have child with Kyoko-chan!" begged Tsuna piteously and he kneeled in front of Reborn, his action made his Guardians sweatdropped

"Juu.. Juudaime…"Gokudera was the first one who made conversation after they all sweatdropped simultaneously

"Yes… Gokudera… -kun…?"

"EEHH! WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOUR CLOTHES GUYS!" Tsuna's babble which had interrupted finally continued because he shocked when he saw his Guardian clothes was 'very normal' (except Chrome ad Mukuro)

Ryohei in Hibird costume

Gokudera in burger costume

Yamamoto in ice cream costume

Lambo in a huge lollipop costume

And him self.. In a maid

"WHAT THE HELL ALL OF THIS REBORN? MUKURO?" asked Tsuna who still shocked

"Kufufufu~ We will stalk Hibari secretly… So you guys have to wear costumes in order to not noticed by Hibari right.. Kufufufu~" answered Mukuro easily, without sin

"BUT WHY ONLY US! WHY YOU DON'T WEAR WEIRD COSTUMES LIKE US? " asked Gokudera

"Kufufufu~ this is my costumes tako-head~ Kufufufu" Mukuro wore a casual t-shirt, long jeans,sneakers and jacket. The normal one right? Chrome also wore the same as Mukuro, but she wore skirt.

"Me, Mukuro and Chrome will stalk Hibari from short rage. We will record and take pictures about all of his activities. You guys will stay in some stands and stores to report what are they doing in your place and how are their expression…" told Reborn who wore Sh*rlock Holmes detective costumes, with the pipe and hat. The others were sweatdropped when they saw Reborn's

"Tsuna, you pretend to be a maid in burger stand with Gokudera. Lambo you stay at souvenir shop. Yamamoto at ice cream store, Ryohei, you stay at bird store there"

You guys must be known who was the puppeteer behind the Namimori Amusement Park which had bird store there…

"Yep that's right. Hibari Kyoya did. Because he very loved Hibird (?)

"And try not to being ambushed by the other family. If they know, my image as the strongest home tutor will falling down and Vongola Family's image will down to" said Reborn with devilish

'You're the one who involved us into this and you still say like that?' thought the other after they heard Reborn's voice just now

"Wait Reborn-san. You said 'them' just now right? With whom Hibari come to this park?" asked Yamamoto who noticed word 'them in Reborn's voice just now (about capture, record)

" Kufufufu~ You guys will know it soon~" answered Mukuro mysteriously

"Uhmm, Anoo.. Mukuro-sama… Why I'm the one who stalk with Mukuro-sama?" asked Chrome shyly

"Kufufu~ because you're My Dear Chrome~ Kufufufu~" Mukuro answered it very nonsense but it made Chrome blushing. Ckckck (all: *sweatdropped)

Suddenly, they saw Hibari entered the park and he wasn't ALONE !. Exactly, he accompanied with Don Cavallone Decimo, DINO CAVALLONE !

"Eh? HIBARI WITH DINO?" screamed the Guardian, Tsuna minus Reborn and Mukuro. They were very shock. Why? Because they think, it was very impossible, someone like HIBARI KYOYA accompanied with DINO CAVALLONE to AMUSEMENT PARK. Chrome's fujoshi brain thought fast.

"They must be dating!" said Chrome

"Eh? Date? What the? Asked Gokudera

"WOW! He's very EXTREME! Dating with a boss from Cavallone family!" said Ryohei loudly "

"My.. My.. HIbari has cute side to after all" said Lambo

"Maa.. Maa.. Let him grow 'kay.. Ahaha" said the most normal guy among them

"Ooh.. So that's why you were very excited to stalk him eh, Mukuro." Said Tsuna while he jawdropped

"Kufufufu~ My goal is known now~ Then, let's stalk him now. All of you, to your own position! Oya-oya, this will be fun~" said Mukuro with mysterious smile

_**-HibarixDino side-**_

'Achoo' Hibari sneezed

"What's wrong Kyoya? Are you sick? You used to sneezed' ask his boyfriend

"Shut up Haneuma. I'm not sick. How could a carnivore like me fall sick?' answered Hibari with confidence + his grim face

"Mou… Sumimasen Kyoya.. ahaha" laughed Dino

"….."

"Kyoya…"

"…"

"R u still mad?"

"…"

"Kyo-chan…"

"….."

"Kyo.." when Dino want to continued his words, Hibari cut

"YOU'VE ALREADY KNOW I'M MAD AND YOU STILL ASKING FOR IT? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF SOMEONE ASKED YOUTO A DATE AND WHEN YOU ARRIVED AT HIS/HER PLACE YOU FOUND THAT HE STILL SLEEPING? ALSO THE DATE MADE YOU LEFT THE MEETING IN RUSH! ON THE WAY A POLICE CAUGHT YOU BECAUSE YOUR SPEED WAS TO HIGH? OH GOD I FELT LIKE I WANT TO ATE YOU BACK THEN!" screamed Hibari loudly in front of Dino's face until he made "rain" from his saliva. LOL

"I'm very very sorry Kyoyaaa! But, are you sure that you, a mafia, caught by a police back then?"

"WELL, EXACTLY YES! BUT I'VE KAMIKOROSU (Hibari's motto), TORN HIS BODY INTO PIECES, ETC! SO, THE POLICE SAID SORRY TO ME AND BLABLABLA! BUT YOU KNOW, AFTER BEING CAUGHT BY THE POLICE MY IMAGE AS HIBARI KYOYA, THE EX-CAPTAIN OF NAMIMORI MIDDLE DISCIPLINE COMMITE WAS DESTROYED! FELL!" said Hibari with his OOCness (?)

"So.. Sorry Kyoyaaaa… Sorry.. Sorry … Sorry" begged Dino while he kissed Hibari's hand, shoes, body..oh yeah, nevermind about the last. This is not rate M's fanfic

Tsuna and the others who peeked could think 'OMG that Hibari.. Is he menstruation? So unstable -_-. And his "saliva rain" was.. Damn it!". Mukuro, the one who recorded that rare scene just laugh "kufufufu" as usual and Chrome treasured the moment when Dino kissed Hibari's shoes with her camera

"Don't dare you kiss my hand or shoes again Haneuma, or, Kamikorosu!" shouted Hibari with his scary face, made the crowded people who saw them, scaterred, afraid because there was a tiger in Amusement Park (read: Hibari)

"Okay okay, I will not kiss your shoes or your hand again… But… If it's on cheeks and lips, it's okay right…" continued Dino with his pervert smile. He intend to mock Hibari

"Ohh just shut up or Kamikorosu Haneuma! You have to thanks to me because I accept your invitation today!" answered Hibari with a loud voice. But if we saw clearly, there were some blush on his cheeks.

Tsuna and the other just thought 'Wow it's fucking crazy! Dino make that tiger kneeled down! As expected from Dino, and Hibari is still unstable -_-'

_**-in the amusement park-**_

"So… Which one will you prefer?" asked Dino to his uke

"Whatever"

"C'mon… As my apologize, I allow you to choose which one do you like…"

"Really, Haneuma?"

"Yeap"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeap"

"You would regret?"

"Nope"

"Promise me okay?"

"Yea…" suddenly, Dino's feeling turned into bad state

"Hmm… I would like to ride that huge roller coaster Haneuma. You promise me that you allowed to choose right.. Hmm.." answered Hibari with dark aura behind him

"BINGO! Your feeling was right Dino. And it was all of your fault that you've already said that promise without thinking. So~ Enjoy your 'Hellish Date' with Kyouya Hibari. Kufufufu~

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**Hibari : Hey, why it's stop on that scene?**

**Mii : *sigh* Hibari, the Indonesian version is eighteen pages long. So I decided to cut it, maybe into 2 or 3 chapters. The story above is seven pages long. Take it easy… I will not cut your part when… **

**Oops sorry I spoiling the story..**

**Anyway guys, would you please leave some review? Thanks ^^**

_**Regards, Shizuo Miyuki-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello guys this is the chap.2 *dance***

**Oh yeah, thanks for Scarletblood21 who have already alerted this yea you know… A messy fic ._. **

**Love youuu :* /killed.**

**Okay, warnings still same.**

**Boys love, messy grammar, and so on ._.**

**Summary is same~**

**Disclamer : same as before and it's always same~ /eh**

**Rate : T**

**Kufufu~ enjoy this chapter 2 :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previously on "Hibari, Date and Stalkers?"**_

"_You wouldn't regret?"_

_"Nope"_

_"Promise me okay?"_

_"Yea…" suddenly, Dino's feeling turned into bad state_

_"Hmm… I would like to ride that huge roller coaster Haneuma. You promise me that you allowed to choose right.. Hmm.." answered Hibari with dark aura behind him_

_"BINGO! Your feeling was right Dino. And it was all of your fault that you've already said that promise without thinking. So~ Enjoy your 'Hellish Date' with Kyouya Hibari. Kufufufu~_

_._

_._

_._

**Normal POV**

"Ahh, yes.. O.. Of course Kyouya… If that's what you want.." said Dino with his pale face.

Tsuna, which accidently just at a stand close to those two only could pray for Dino's safety from devilish disaster and hope he didn't end in the hell.

Meanwhile Reborn, Chrome and Mukuro were stalking them from the bushes …

"So, how is it?" asked Mukuro to Reborn

"They'll ride roller coaster…" said Chrome

"You guys could record it don't you? C'mon just ride the roller coaster up! And your camouflage have to be perfect if you don't want those two recognize you!" said Reborn while he push Chrome and Mukuro out of the bushes, with handycam and camera on their hands.

When they sat on the roller coaster, that thing suddenly moved. Slow… Slow… Medium… Faster… Faster… And now full speed. Not a few who rode the roller coaster were screaming and that's made Chrome and Mukuro difficulty recorded them (Dino and Hibari). So, obligedly, they didn't record from the middle until the end. Chrome instead hugged Mukuro tightly because she was scared and Mukuro only laughed and they missed 'rare scene' in front of them.

"K… KYOUYAAAAAA! I THINK I'M FEELING SICKKK!" scremed Dino when the Roller Coaster was is full speed mode and turned around.

"Suck Haneuma. Only like this and you've already sick? C'mon this is nothing" answered Hibari peacefully. Yep, he was very relaxed and peaceful.

Dino who heard him only tried to relax and hold himself from the sickness. Hibari who seen Dino's condition…

Acted cool, and had no intention to helped Dino. Poor you..

Such a carnivore

When they putted their feet on the ground, Chrome and Dino seemed very sick. Mukuro was very happy and Hibari, still on his stoic face.

Then Dino and Chrome rushed into the toilet (different toilet of course -_-) because of their sickness on the Roller Coaster.

After Dino came out from the toilet, our cute yaoi couple took a rest on a bench under the tree while drank tea which Hibari bought on Tsuna's place just now. It was very rare wasn't it, A Hibari Kyouya didn't realize A Tsunayoshi Sawada who served him when he bought the tea. Obviously, his mind didn't focused on Tsuna. His mind was on Dino when his boyfriend be hemmed by some sexy and harem girls and his seme was sick so he doesn't have any energy to rejected those girls. Thanks to that moment, Tsuna which very anxious that he would realized by Hibari until he want to pee could breathe with relief and told Reborn about his 'report'

"Oii Reborn!" I saw Hibari's expression was a little bit disturbed just now! He didn't realize that I who reserved him! And now he was heading to Dino-san with dark aura on his body" told Tsuna

"Okay Tsuna. Mukuro and Chrome have already treasured it. Thanks for your hard work" answered Reborn.

Tsuna mouth opened, shock. Well, a "Reborn" said "Thanks for your hard work"? Very rare, what will happen huh ._.

Gokudera who saw Dino and Hibari like a lovey dovey couple –after Hibari dispelled those girls- also reported it to Reborn immediately.

"Reborn-san! Their expression were yeah, just like a lovey dovey couple, like someone who got their first love! Dino embrace Hibari and Hibari also seemed pleasant by Dino's attitude. Even now, they drank a glass of tea for two. It's strange, Hibari bought two glasses of tea and they drank only one" said Gokudera

"Okay, those lovey dovey moment have already treasured" said Reborn.

_**-DinoxHibari side-**_

"Now, where are we going, Kyoya?" asked Dino, after he felt well

"Hn, Hey, you know Haneuma, exactly I really want to go to the haunted house since I was a kid. But my parents never allowed me" answered Hibari flatly

Dino thought a few seconds

"it's okay Kyouya! Just remember! Those things at a haunted house are fake! It's okay, don't be afraid! I'll be on your side!" said Dino, which made Hibari blushed

"S… Shut up Haneuma! Never been there, it doesn't mean I'm scared!" said Hibari with red face

"Okay okay, let's go to the haunted house, Kyoya!"

_**Meanwhile on Reborn's side…**_

"You hear that? Go follow them to the haunted house!"

"Okay dokey!" answered Mukuro and Chrome

And again, they got some rare moments in the haunted house. Hibari who never been to Haunted House still a little bit shock when he saw fake ghost and sometimes unconsciously he hugged Dino's arm which next to him.

"B.. Bucking Bronco! You never told me that the we will be shocked by those fake ghost!" yelled Hibari, when he hugged Dino's arm because the zombies made him a little shocked just now.

"Because you didn't ask it.." said Dino, innocently

"Tch!"

Their journey was continued until approximately one hour. During that, Hibari continued to shock and hugged Dino. Hibari also had nearly fainted. Why? Because when Suster ngesot appeared in front of Hibari, he and Dino were hugging Telettubies style, all of a sudden the Suster Ngesot was nosebleed, and hold Hibari's hand while jumping up and shouting "KYAA! SCENE LIVE YAOI! Before my eyes! HEY! MAY I ASK YOUR SIGNATURE ! " which successfully made the Dino and Hibari's face become pale. After the investigation. It turned out the Suster Ngesot cast was a hard fujoshi. So when she looked at D18 scene, she immediately nosebleed.

Chrome and Mukuro who saw it were only able to smile through their own and continued recording. Oh yea.. I'll told you guys… Mukuro and Chrome came into this haunted house by holding hands each other...Exactly, Mukuro was fear of ghosts. But in order to let his image in front of Chrome was not damaged so he pretended like he didn't fear of ghosts. He almost had a fit snugly you know, and when he was… (Mukuro: Hush! Don't continue it! How if caught by Chrome) Never mind. I've found out by Mukuro -_-.

Once they out from the haunted house. Hibari had a sigh of relief and vowed to bite to the death that Suster Ngesot earlier.

They also continued their 'date' with a variety of rides until Chrome and Mukuro tired following them. Reborn? Do not ask. From the beginning he stayed in the bushes while drinking espresso. Very peaceful…

_**-skip time**__**-**_

"Ah.. It's already 5 PM Kyouya.. Let's eat first, I'm hungry" said Dino, looking at his watch.

"Okay"

"We eat on that place ya? When you bought tea.."

"Hnn.."

They went to Tsuna's and Gokudera's place. Hibari, which his brain was worked normally now felt somethings strange.

'Why I felt that burger mascot just looks like Gokudera Hayato… But he's in the headquarter now. No way he will come to this place.. And if I'm not mistaken, the other Guardian have their own missions' he stared at Gokudera who as a burger mascot right there. The one who stared by Hibari turned his face to the opposite direction, in order not get ambushed by Hibari.

Because he still thought it was impossible, Hibari threw that crazy thought away.

Kufufu~ Hibari didn't know it ya~ All missions for the guardians were cancelled by Tsuna on that day in order to stalked Hibari and Dino. You shouldn't threw that thought away Hibari, believe or not, that's the truth.

"Haneuma, you're the one who order now ya~" said Hibari

"Okay Kyoya"

"Um, Miss.. I order two Cheese burgers, with drinks ya" said Dino to Maid Tsuna

"Eh.. Okay sir… 2 cheese burger will be coming soon. Please wait for a moment" answered Tsuna friendly and tried to sound like a woman, but Dino also felt awkwardness.

'That voice… Similar to someone I know.. Uhm, Basil? Tsuna? But really? They're men, and in front of me is a girl or woman, maybe. Arh! But that's impossible!" thought Dino.

Tsuna who realized that Dino might have already known him, a little bit panicked and tried to smile friendly while gave Dino's order.

"T.. This is Master! T-two cheese burgers with drinks ready to serve, enjoy it!"

"Thanks… Uhm.. Tsunagi-san.." answered Dino, read the nametag at Tsuna's clothes.

After Dino went to his table, Tsuna contacted Reborn immediately

"No Good Tsuna, he almost know" babbled Reborn in walkie talkie

"Reborn! That's why I said I didn't worth for this job from the beginning!"

"But instead the others, you're the most worthy for this job,No Good Tsuna"

"Reborn!"

"Nah nah, It will be better if you and Gokudera changes your clothes, don't forget with the sunglasses and jacket or hat to camouflage. Then go to my place!" "

"Eh! Wait for a moment Reborn! Focus to Dino and HIbari please! After they eat I'll be there"

"Whatever No Good Tsuna" and Reborn end the conversation one side.

_**-dino hibari side-**_

"Hey Kyoya, there's a little sauce on your lips" said Dino, appointed to the right edge of Hibari's lips.

"Hm? Which side?"

"Here…" said Dino, swaped Hibari's lips and success made Hibari blushed for a few minutes. He's so cute you knowww. He turn his eyes into the other direction while Dino swapped his lips, Kyaaaaaaa *nosebleed*

Tsuna and Gokudera were mouth-opened. Chrome nosebleed when she took a picture of it and Mukuro, only laugh.

"T.. Thanks Haneuma.." said Hibari shyly. Dino who was him like that, in tsundere mode only smile and said "Your welcome, Kyo-chan"

After that yaoi-romantic scene over. Tsuna and Gokudera changed clothes immediately and joined Reborn's team.

"Kufufu~ Good job~ Thank's God they didn't realize you guys~" said Mukuro.

"Welcome back, boss" said Chrome

"Good, now you were in. Let's continued" Reborn said peacefully

_**-Camera rolling at dino and hibari-**_

"Nah Kyoya, where will we going now?"

"Hm.. I want to get some bird-food for HIbird first"

"Eh? Is there a bird-store here?"

"Of course it's. The one who behind the scenes when the making of this amusement park was me you know~ Kufufufu" said Hibari with Mukuro's laugh. Dino sweatdropped immediately.

They went to that bird store. Where Ryohei camouflaging.

"Ryohei! Ready on your place! Try not to be ambushed by them, they on the way there" Reborn said like that.

"Okay, infant! If I ambushed by them, that's not EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei.

"Also.. Do not ever try to say 'EXTREME' in front of them. If you say that word, I'll vanished all your things that connected with boxing, got it?" after Reborn threatened like that, Ryohei's yelled heard.

They continued their activities, stalked Dino and Hibari. Now, Mukuro and Chrome came into that store to record Dino and Hibari there.

'Klining' that sound means someone had opened the door, no, exactly a carnivore and his boyfriend had opened the door.

Ryohei put his bird's beak on his face, to camouflage his appearance. Reborn, Tsuna and Gokudera saw from behind the store's windows.

"WELCOME TO THE NAMIMORI BIRD STORE! WE SALE FOODS, ACCECORISES, AND SO ON! PLEASE GO AHEAD AND SEE ALL THINGS IN THIS STORE!" yelled Ryohei while HIbari and Dino in.

"Hn, I would like to see bird's food and snack" Hibari walked through the store to search the foods and snack with Dino. Then he found it and took two packages.

"Finished choose the food Kyo-chan" asked Dino when Hibari saw those two packages alternately.

"Hn, I don't know, still a little bit confused"

"Eh? Why is it?"

"Nope, nevermind, I hope Hibird will love this, hehe" said Hibari withan angelic smile on his face, Dino blushing and that moment was treasured immediately by those pineapples.

Ck, Hibari, if it's about Hibird he would like to do everything. Poor Dino, you lost from Hibird. LOL

After Dino blushed, they went to the cashier, nope, Ryohei –which they didn't know- with his Hibird costume. And here..

"You've already choose a good Birds food and snacks eh?"

"Yeah, this package please."

"WOW! You so good when choosing foods and snacks! That's the best seller in this store! They said it's good, TO THE EXTREME!"

And after heard those three last words, Hibari's suspicion increase.

Ups Ryohei~ Now what will happened with you guys?

Kufufu~ See it in the next chapter~ Hahay~

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Reborn : And… Why stop on that scene again? -_- I really want to harsh him! **

**Mii : Relax.. Relax.. You can do it later okay, Kufufufu~ Eh, say that to the readers**

**Reborn : Who are you? Dare to use me like that..**

**Mii : JUST SAY IT OR I WILL ERASE YOU IN THIS FIC! Mueheheheheh XD**

**Reborn : Fine! Dear all lovely readers, thank for reading and sorry for this author's bad grammar and.. Would you mind to review please? Love you muach! **

**Mii : Kufufu~ Thanks a lot reborn~**

_**-Regards, Shizuo Miyuki-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yahaaa guyssss, finally I reached chapter three *party. Seriously I can't believe the English version is longer than the Indonesian. Or maybe just me ? *killed**

**Anyway, thanks for your review Scarlet :D I'll reply it later in PM' 'kay ;;)**

**Also thanks for the alert Namikazegirl :* love you /killed**

**Okay, without hesitation, let's start :D**

**Boys love, messy grammar, and so on ._.**

**Summary is same~**

**Disclamer : same as before and it's always same~ /eh**

**Rate : T**

**Enjoy this last chapter guys :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Previously in "Hibari, Date and Stalkers?"-**_

"_WOW! You so good when choosing foods and snacks! That's the best seller in this store! They said it's good, TO THE EXTREME!"_

_And after heard those three last words, Hibari's suspicion increase._

_Ups Ryohei~ Now what will happened with you guys…_

.

.

.

_**Normal P.O.**_ _**V**_

After everyone heard what Ryohei said just now, Reborn gave him a beautiful deathglare, Mukuro and Chrome slapped their forehead, Gokudera would like to plug dynamites to his (Ryohei's) mouth and Tsuna was very nervous until he peeing (?) in his pants (killed by Tsuna)

"So.. Sorry, would you repeat what you just said just now?" ask ed the suspicion Hibari, he wanted to determine, was his ears had problem or the cashier actually said "EXTREME" just now

Ryohei who finally realized this situation, because he still loves his soul, he repeated his words again, without extreme of course. Hibari who heard it only snorting and convinced himself that "EXTREME" word only his hallucination because he was a little scared that he ambushed by the other guardians.

After paying it, they left the shop. By that, Reborn, Gokudera, Tsuna, Mukuro and Chrome came from their hiding place with killing aura. Poor Ryohei, finally he battered out by those psycho mafias. In the middle of that battered-out-Ryohei-project (?) they surprised by a sound came from Gokudera's.

_Moshi mo kimi ga kujike souna toki wa _

_Sora takaku sono te bashitara ii sa~_

"There's a call from that Baseball Nut" said Gokudera while he picking it.

"Yo, what's wrong Baseball Nut?"

"Hayato? Where have you been? They have already been here to buy ice cream. Hurry up! Come here!" Yamamoto's words realized them from that psycho project and run to Yamamoto's stall. Ryohei? He was unconscious there, without no one help him. Poor you, kufufu~

They arrived at Yamamoto's place. As we seen, there was Hibari who giving Dino one of ice cream he holds while saying "I don't want to play those extreme ride anymore Haneuma. It's up to you now."

Yamamoto heard it and sharpen his ear as well as the stalker group.

Dino kept quite for a while, thinking 'bout some ride.

"How about Ferris wheel? We can eat ice cream while seeing sunset beautifully from there" suggested Dino happily.

"Okay"

After heard that, stalker group, Yamamoto and Ryohei which have been gathered together with them again went to Ferris wheel to put some sneaking cameras –of course after the officer threatened by Reborn-

Dino and Hibari rode on of the cart (I don't know what it call but if you have been rode Ferris wheel before, you must be known it). Continued by Mukuro and Chrome. Gokudera and Yamamoto after that. And Tsuna, Ryohei, Reborn the last. In the different carts of course. :p

_**-Dino x HIbari-**_

"Hey Kyouya, it's a beautiful sunset, isn't it?" ask Dino while licking his ice cream

"hn, yes" answer Hibari, very short ._.

"I've always wanted to saw sunset in this situation Kyouya.."

"Hm…"

"With the person Ioved.."

Hibari turned his head. "What do y.."

Before he finishing his words, his lips already locked by Dino's. Dino's tongue requested an access to explore Kyouya's mouth.

The shocked Hibari finally opened his mouth up and replying Dino's kiss. Dino's tongue exploring Hibari's mouth, checking his (Hibari's) teeth one by one and one of Dino's free hand touch Hibari's hair and pull his head to deepen their kiss. While that, Hibari's hand hold Dino's waist.

After five minutes, Dino released their kiss because they need oxygen.

"Hn… You're a pro, Haneuma.." said the red face Hibari.

"Of course Kyouya, by the way, the ice cream was tastier in your mouth" said Dino, smiling to Hibari.

"Huh!"

They continued their lovey dovey moment. Meanwhile.. what about we checked the stalkers conditions?

_**-Mukuro dan Chrome-**_

"Mukuro-sama, we can't see them over here." Said the disappointed Chrome.

"Kufufu~ Just let them okay.. How about we enjoying our precious time now? Kufufu~" ask Mukuro with his pervert smile

"Mu… Mukuro-sama.." Chrome was gasping while Mukuro pushed her and kiss her lips…

_**-Gokudera dan Yamamoto-**_

"Tch, I can't see them over here!" moaned Gokudera

"Maa… Maa… Let them Hayato. Reborn must have some plans"

"If I know it gonna be like this. I preferred being with the tenth to you, Baseball Nut!"

"Ahaha… Why is it? You don't like out situation hm? H-a-y-a-t-o?" ask Yamamoto with sensual voice.

"Ngh.. NO! I HATE YOU!" yelled the red faced Gokudera when he realized their situation.

"maa… Maa.. You've to honest to your self Hayato-chan.."

"Argghh! Ta.. Keshi.."

Yamamoto hugged Gokudera from behind and no defense from his uke (Gokudera)

Ckckck, _Tsundere.._

_**-Reborn, Tsuna dan Ryohei-**_

"I CAN'T SEE THEM TO THE EXTREME!" babbled Ryohei nonsense.

"How is it Reborn? Just like as he said, we can't see them" said Tsuna, later he dijitak oleh Reborn

TRAK!

"Hey! That's hurt Reborn!" complained Tsuna, touch his own forehead.

"No-good-Tuna~ Relax, everything gonna be okay" said Reborn, drank his espresso.

Tsuna submit to his fate. This will a long day for with a psycho (?) named Reborn and a boxing maniac, Sasagawa Ryohei who from the beginning always said "EXTREME" made him had headache. Tsuna wished this Ferris Wheel stop immediately and they can came out from that cart.

_**NORMAL P.O.V**_

The Ferris Wheel has been stopped a few minutes ago and they continued their 'mission'. They listened Dino's and Hibari conversation just now.

"Nee Kyouya, how about we go to that souvenir shop over there?" asked Dino, pointing the shop.

"Whatever Haneuma, I've already told you, it's up to you now." answered Hibari calmly.

"Okay then, let's go!" Dino dragged Hibari's hand to that shop, Lambo's place.

"it seems like they will go to that stupid cow's place isn't it ?" asked Gokudera to Reborn

"Maybe"

"Hoi Stupid Cow! Get ready at your position! It's seems they will go there!" said Reborn

"My.. my.. Okay Reborn" answered the Lightning Guardian.

_**-at souvenir shop-**_

"Welcome to the souvenir shop.. What do you want to buy? We have package for a couple too… Please enjoy yourself here." said Lambo, with his flat voice

At the bird shop, Hibari's the one who suspicious right? Now Dino. Why? Because Lambo forgot to removed his horns. And because Lambo forgot to removed his horns, now he wore a lollipop costume + horns on his head. Weard huh? Yeah right -_-.

Reborn who saw him swear, that he will torture that youngest Guardian immediately when they arrived at Vongola HQ later.

'That horns.. seems familiar..' thought Dino while saw Lambo

Lambo who –ehemhisbrainloadslowlyehem- confused, why he saw like that by Dino

"Hm.. What's wrong sir?" asked Lthe confused Lambo

"No.. Just, that horns.. I think I might be saw it somewhere…"

BINGO! Lambo realized just now and he panicked.

"Ah… Are you sure… Maybe you saw it when you across trough the cosplay parade… You know this is actually a horns bandanna for cosplayer.. And maybe lot's of people wear it.. So it's not rare that you think this horns was familiar. Ahaha…" answered the panicked Lambo

"Ohh.. Yes… I see.." said Dino, even he didn't know what cosplay is -_-

"Hoi _Haneuma_, Hurry up and choose you souvenir!" said HIbari, made Dino back from his fantasy world.

"Ah yes.. Sorry Kyou-chan.. Exactly.."

"Hm?"

"I can't decide what I must buy.."

"Oh?"

"C'mon Kyouyaq give me some inspiration, don't just answer it by Hmmm or Oh like that.."

"Hmmm…"

"This is our first date… And I want to give you a present.."

"Whatever _Haneuma.."_

"Hmm.. What ya.."

"…"

"How about…"

"What?"

"That ring… It's suit to you Kyouya.." said Dino

Blush! Hibari's face turned to red.

"W… Whatever _Haneuma_! Hurry up!"

"Haha, okay okay, I'll choose these rings!" Dino choose those rings, a pair maybe..

"Okay, here's your rings sir.. Have a nice day!" said Lambo to Dino.

They came out from the shop, Lambo too, by the back door, he changed clothes and joined the others.

_**-stalkers side-**_

"We stalk them again, Rebron? asked Tsuna

"Indeed. Hurry up! They've already in their car! Let's follow them!"

They (the stalkers) entered their car. And Dino's car stopped in front of Vongola HQ. And it's seen HIbari Kyouya and Dino Cavallone came out from the car.

The stalkers overheard D18 conversation, again -_-

"Thank's for today Kyouya! This is your ring!" said Dino while he puts the ring at Hibari's fingers which filled by the other rings like Vongola Cloud and rings for the animal box.

"Hn, I'm the one who have to say like that, _Haneuma"_

And.. without any exception, Hibari kissed Dino's cheek in front of Vongola HQ, thanks God the other didn't see it (except the stalkers which faces have already turned into red)

"I'll wait for this again, Dino." said the smiled Hibari to Dino and turned his body to the main gate of Vongola HQ, leaving the speechless Dino.

The stalkers who knew Hibari have already entered Vongola HQ, they entered the Vongola HQ too, by using the back door and changed clothes into their mafia's suit as usual and tried to act like there's nothing happened even their faces still red.

Their mission was SUCCESS !

.

.

.

_**-omake-**_

Tomorrow…

Hibari met Tsuna on his way at the corridor.

"Good morning Sawada Tsunayoshi.."

"A.. A… G.. Good morning Hibari-san.." Tsuna left Hibari in rush because his face turned into red, in his mind, some D18 scenes turned over and over while he saw Hibari, plus the ring that Dino gave to Hibari yesterday still on Hibari's finger, maybe he forgot to removed it, and that made Tsuna.. Blush…

Not only Tsuna, almost all the stalkers group acted like that. And that's made Hibari confused.

Meanwhile.. In one of the rooms at Vongola HQ, there was two humans, one had a hair style like pineapple and the other one wore fedora hat

"Kufufu! Reborn.. How about the Ferris wheel scene?"

"Relax Mukuro, everything has been settled and ready. We just have to edit it and made it into a film. Then we watch it together.."

"Kufufu~ With the other guardians too huh.. Kufufu~ Oyaoya, by the way why do you know about the place they want to go, Reborn?"

"Hmm.. That's because Dino told me about some possible things that he would like to do when he had his first date. It has been a long time ago but I still remember it. Muhahahahahahaha" answered the evil smirked Reborn

.

.

.

**G… Guys…**

**PLEASE DON'T BLAME ME BECAUSE OF MY BAD GRAMMARRRRRRRRR**

**I'm so sorry ._.b**

**Oh yeah, about that. This fanfic place is in Italy, but there was an amusement park named "Namimori" **

**Yeah like that ._.v**

**Please read and review guyssss :***

_**Regards, Shizuo Miyuki-**_


End file.
